


From When We Were Young

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU Where D&P are almost the same age, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble of something I thought up while in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From When We Were Young

From when we were young, we’ve always done everything together. I don’t remember when it began, I just remember you were there. You moved in across the street and went to my same school. I remember we were in different years, but somehow we always ended up on the playground at the same time.

Our mothers laughed at us when you broke your finger and I broke my wrist. Even then, everything we did, we did together. 

On weekends, we met up with the other kids in the neighborhood treehouse. There were others there, but more importantly, me and you were there. 

When you were 13 and I was 14, you told me you haven’t had a first kiss. I hadn’t either. It made sense for me to kiss you then. We did everything together, including having our first kiss together. 

They started to bully you when you finally made it into high school. When I stood up to them, they bullied me as well. We both had to change schools, but at least we were still together. 

When you caught that cold that lasted for a week, I also caught a cold. Mine only lasted four days. Those three days without you were the longest three days I can remember. 

If I wasn’t with you, I was waiting for you. I was always waiting. I was waiting for you to get into high school and then into college. When you were old enough, I was waiting for you to ask if you could move in. 

My first house was also your first house. Together we made it our first home. 

When I started to make YouTube videos, so did you. You were scared, but we do everything together, so you could do this too. We each made our first collab together - it only made sense. 

You dropped out, and I did not. That was one thing we did not do together. It was okay though because that only meant we could spend more time together. 

We both got offered our first real job together. We made our first big move together. It was scary and unfamiliar, but we still had each other and that was all that mattered. I remember our last night in our first home. We were both thinking the same thing. What if the new place doesn’t feel like this one did?

It took time, but our new home quickly became like our old home. This was when I realized it didn’t matter where we were; if I was with you, I was at home. 

From when we were young, we did everything together. We learned how to ride bikes together. We went to school together and ate lunch together. We moved in together and made videos together. We wrote our first book together and went on tour around the country together. We watched TV together and slept together. We ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. We grew old together. Our mothers laughed about our togetherness.

You were my first friend and then my first best friend. You were my first kiss, and then my first boyfriend. You were the first to propose to me, four years after our big move. You were the first to fall in love with me and the first to marry me. You were the first person that I thought of in the mornings and the last I thought of at night. 

You were the first person I loved and the first person I wanted to grow old with. And even though I love you and you were all these firsts to me, I can’t help but hate you for the fact that you were also the first to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I really didn't mean for it to end like that, but it did. I'm a big advocate of happy-ending stories and this is actually the first one I've ever done like this...


End file.
